


Blending In

by legaciesfanatic



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legaciesfanatic/pseuds/legaciesfanatic
Summary: Shelby is always blending in with the crowd, going along with what is considered normal. What is she going to do, when she sees Toni?
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. The party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. It looks like I might have Covid, so I am going to spend as much time as I can writing. Hope you enjoy.

I hear my phone go off. I looked up from my book, Romanticizing Your Husband. Not my choice to read it, but my Daddy insisted I start reading it because of Andrew.

He is dead set on Andrew and I getting married. I pick up my phone from the night stand, and see that Andrew had texted me. 

Andrew: Hey babe. You ready for the party tonight?

Me: Of course babe.

Andrew: I will pick you up in 20

I put my book down and sigh. I am not really in the mood to go out tonight. Ever since our high school football team won the big game today, everyone has been super excited. I honestly don't get what all the fuss is about.

I get out of bed, and I open my closet. I pick out my pick checkered skirt, my blue and white striped short, and my pink and white shoes. I start to get changed, and I wonder what mood Andrew will be in tonight. 

I go to the mirror, and put on my favorite pair of earrings and my white headband. I hear my phone go off, and I see that Andrew is here. I grab my phone, and I leave my room.

I hear Andrew talking to my Dad. I walk down the stairs. I make it to the door, and I see Andrew. He glances my way, and he has this big smile on my face. I flash him a fake smile.

"Well, we better be off." He walks over to me, and we head out the door.

We get to his truck, and I almost expect him to open the door for me, but he doesn't. I sigh, and get in his truck.

He gets in, and starts the car, and we pull out of my driveway. He starts talking to me, but I am not paying attention. 

He has been so distant lately, and I really don't get why. I have half the nerve to ask him, but I hear my daddy saying "You should never question a mans decisions."

As he is driving, he puts his hand on my knee. I flinch, but I don't move it. I never like it, when he tries to touch me.. I stare at his hand, so he does not try to creep it higher up my thigh. 

We finally get to the party. I think Andrew said, it was at one of his teammates houses. I am not sure, because I zoned out. He parked the car, and went into the house. He didn't even wait for me, typical. 

I finally get into the house, and the party is in full swing. People are dancing in the middle of the room. In the kitchen, people are playing beer pong, and people are making out all over the place. 

I start to look for Andrew. 

Then I spot her. Toni Shalifoe. The captain of the girls basketball team, and the girl who won't get out of my head. I have a crush on her, but I won't admit it. She is standing on the other side of the living room with her friends. I guess they are her basketball friends. I have no idea. She is wearing a purple v neck with a leather jacket and black skinny jeans. I can’t help but stare at her. Her hair is down, which is rare. The fact I know that, is a problem. She is laughing at a joke, and she smiles widely. 

I wish I had the guts to go over and talk to her. Why would I even think that way? What is wrong with me. I shake my head, and I go look for Andrew. 

I look around the dance floor, and the kitchen, and I don't see Andrew. I ask one of his teammates if they have seen him, and he says he went upstairs. 

I go upstairs, and I hear noises coming from the bedroom. I open the door, and I see Andrew having sex with one of the cheerleaders. 

He must have heard the door open, and he turns around and looks like a deer in head lights.

"Shelby. This is not what it looks like." I turn around and walk down the stairs. I don't even cry, which shocks me. 

I make it down the stairs, and I hear Andrew yelling at me. He catch up to me, and grabs my arm. 

He spins me around, and he starts talking to me. I have no idea what he is saying. All I know is, the music has stopped, and everyone is looking at us.

"Please Shelby." That is the only thing that I head him say. I get out of his grip, and I punch him in the face. 

I feel a blinding pain shoot up my arm. Andrew stumbles backwards, and his nose is gushing blood. "You will regret this Shelby."

Clutching his nose, he goes out the door.

I have no idea what to do. I can feel everyone staring at me, so I walk to the kitchen to get some ice for my hand. 

I open up the freezer, and stick my hand in the ice cubes. All I can feel is cold.

"That is not going to help you know. " I jump so high, that I almost shut my hand in the freezer door.

I turn around, and see that it is Toni. 

"Let me take a look at your hand." I look at her with confusion. 

"Wow. I try to be nice to you, and you don't even care. Typical." I watch as Toni starts to leave the kitchen.

I pull my hand out of the freezer.

"I would have thought you would be loving this, since you hate me so much."

She turns around and looks at me. "I might hate you, but you don't deserve what happened to you. Now would you please sit on the counter, so I can look at you hand."

All I can do is nod. 

I hoist myself onto the counter. I watch as Toni comes to me, and I forget how to breathe.

She gently takes my hand, and starts to feel around my knuckles. I have to hold back a moan, because it feels so good.

She lets go, and I miss the contact. 

She grabs and icepack from the freezer.

She wraps it around my knuckles. "It is going to sting a little bit."

I flinch, but I soon have a warmth going through my body, because she is holding my hand.

I look up, and I meet Toni's gaze. I can't quite make out her expression, but I know I can get lost in her eyes.


	2. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Homophobia, Slurs, Internalized Homophobia

Toni is still holding my hand, and I just get lost in the moment. 

"Shelby. What are you doing with her." I flinch, and pull my hand away from Toni. She looks hurt, and I hate it.

"She was just giving my an icepack." Andrew starts walking to me, and I see Toni start to stiffen. Andrew has finally reached me.

"It is time to go Shelby." He grabs my wrist, and tugs me forward. I follow him without hesitation. I see Toni get in Andrew's face.

"Leave Shelby alone." I see Andrew stare at Toni. I pray to God , that she just drops it. Toni still stands in the way. "Get out of the way dyke."

Toni has a look of anger, and she takes a swing at Andrew. I can see a fight about to brew. Andrew pushes Toni out of the way, and we leave. I turn around to look at Toni, and she looks angry and sad at the same time.

The party is still going on. Andrew pulls me out of the party, to his truck. He pushes me up against his truck, and I feel him kissing my neck.

It feels a types of wrong. Just Toni touching my hand, was so soft. He has put his hands on my waist, and they feel rough.

I try to push him off. He won't move, and he keeps kissing me. I see Toni come out of the party. She is coming over, and I can see by the way she is walking, that she is on a mission.

She pulls Andrew off of me, and punches him square in the face. He falls over like a rag doll. I want to be happy, but fear grips over me.

I push off the truck, and walk past Toni. "Are you seriously going to ignore me." I feel Toni following me. I turn around, and stare at Toni. "Why did you do that?" I stare at her with all the anger I can muster.

"You can't even respond. Typical." I start walking away. Toni gets right into my space. "I just saved you from your stupid boyfriend forcing himself on you."

I glare at her. "Do you expect me to thank you? You just made my life miserable." Toni is glaring at me. "Andrew was right when he called you a dyke. How can you be ok with that lifestyle."

Toni looks like she is about to go off on me, but she just pushes me up against a car. I can feel her breathe on her lips. The air is so tense. My heart is beating so fast. 

"Shelby." I hear my Dad calling my name. My body stiffens, and I can tell that Toni feels that. I can see that my Dad has found Andrew. I am frozen in place. I look at Toni. "We need to go."


End file.
